My Precious Junior
by UL-chan
Summary: Punya adik kelas cakep woow..mau doong.Tapi adik kelas itu naksir ma kakak kelas yang super pendiem n' canggung.Lho?kok bisa?Sialnya,kakak kelas itu naksir dengan teman adik kelas cakep itu sendiri.Kayak apa ya nanti hubungan mereka? CHAP 2 UPDATE! XD
1. Bab 1 This is Me!

"Hei lihat adik kelas itu! Tampan sekali ya?"

"Iya..aku tak bisa palingkan wajahku dari mukanya!"

"Apa dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Semoga saja belum! Aku berharap menjadi belahan jiwanya!"

**My Precious Junior.**

**The HunterXHunter Fanfiction**

**Declaimer: Toshishiro Tagashi/Yoshishiro Tagashi (yg mana yg bener?)**

**Story by: Ul-Chan.  
><strong>

**Bab 1, THIS IS ME!**

**Killua POV**

Betapa seringnya aku mendengar percakapan itu. Membosankan. Selalu saja mereka melihatku dari tampangku saja. Sekali-kali dong, jangan hanya melihatku. Coba lihat teman sebelahku, sering kali temanku itu iri pada wajahku. Seperti kemarin,

"Gon, ayo kita pulang bareng! Hari ini kau mau searah dengan ku kan?"

"Maaf Killua, tapi aku lupa hari ini aku membantu bibi Mito…"

"Bohong!"

"Eh, _aku"

"Terlihat jelas! Kau bohong Gon, buktinya kau tak bisa menatap mataku!"

"Ma..maaf, tapi kalau aku jalan denganmu..aku sama saja tak terlihat.."

"Tak Terlihat?"

"Ya…para gadis yang lewat kan hanya menatap wajahmu saja…"

_Intinya muka ini membawa kesialan bagiku._ Syukur-syukur masih ada orang yang mau menemaniku di sekolah. Tapi ya.. seperti tadi, ia harus siap dengan resikonya. Akhirnya sebagian waktu istirahat, ku habiskan di perpustakaan.

Bukannya mau sok rajin menghabiskan waktu istirahatku di perpustakaan, hanya saja kalau aku diam di kantin, siap-siap aku mendengar jeritan-jeritan dari para kakak kelas yang menggilaiku (huh Ge-er), atau adik kelas dan cewek-cewek yang carper. Capek aku menjalani hidup yang seperti itu. Kalau di perpus kan enak, ada peraturan yang besar yang jelas di pajang di depan pintu perpustakaan,

DILARANG RIBUT

Hahahaha, puas rasanya lihat para cewe gila yang mati kutu di depan perpustakaan. Ada juga sih yang berani masuk ke dalam pura-pura meminjam buku, atau membaca buku di sebelah kursiku. Sambil berbasa-basi sedikit. Biasanya sih yang berani seperti ini, _The Senior_.

"Hei tampan..namamu Killua ya?" katanya sambil mendekatkan tempat duduknya ke mejaku.

"Ya kak" kataku singkat padat dan jelas.

"Kamu udah punya pacar belum? Mau gak sama kakak yang cantik ini?" kata kakak kelas itu dengan pedemeter tinggi.

"Menurut kakak kayaknya aku dah punya pacar belum?" kataku membalikan perkataannya.

"Eh, kamu berani ya sama kakak kelas! Jawab yang bener! Kalau enggak….."

PLETAK!

Sebuah ballpoint mendarat tepat di kepala kakak kelas gila itu.

"JANGAN RIBUT, SILAHKAN KELUAR!" penjaga perpus mulai memperlihatkan taringnya.

Me v.s. Senior 1-0 (dengan bantuan pengurus perpus tentunya). Aku cuma bisa cekikan melihat kakak kelas itu meninggalkan ruangan ini dengan muka yang gak karuan.

Ah ya, satu alasan lagi kenapa aku betah di perpustakaan, ada seorang gadis yang mengganggu pikiranku setiap malam. Selalu ku mimpikan setiap tidur. Dia gadis pendiam, berambut lurus jatuh berwarna kuning, selalu disini setiap istirahat. Membaca buku yang tebal, atau bercengkrama dengan pengurus perpus. Kalau tidak salah namanya Kurapika. Mata berwarna biru, seperti langit cerah di pagi hari. Rambutnya yang lembut (kayaknya) kalau diterpa angin maniiiiiis sekali. Dialah wanita yang membuatku tak bisa mengedipkan mata, tak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Aku tau namanya pun itu hanya keberuntungan. Karena pengurus perpus sering memanggilnya untuk membantunya membereskan buku-buku.

_Kurapika…._

(=3=)

"Hei kamu…bangun…"

Aku mengucek mataku, ada tangan yang menggoyang-goyangkan punggungku, "Eeeh…"

"Hei.. bangun, kamu _ngiler_ lho!"

Cepat-cepat aku memegang mulutku. _Kering kok, masa cowok setampan aku bisa ngiler sih._ Siapa sih yang berani membangunkan tidurku yang nyenyak? Aku sedang enak-enaknya bermimpi tentang..

"Sudah bangun? Maaf, bukunya jangan dipake bantal dong.." ia mengulurkan tangannya.

_Tentang cewe ini.._

Tanganku otomatis membereskan rambut (halah). Setelah merasa rambutku rapi, aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan gemetar .

"Kill…Killua kelas 8-A"

Aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa memegang tangannya (meskipun ini hanya bersalaman) ini hari yang bersejarah. Akan selalu kuingat dalam hidupku!. THANKS GOD! (lebe abis ==")

Dia diam sebentar , sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Maaf, yang kumaksud bukunya.."

OoooHHHH! Aku menghancurkan imej-ku di hadapan cewe yang kusukai!. Langsung saja aku menyodorkan buku yang tadi kubaca (sebenernya ku tiduri), "Oh..haha..Maaf.." Baru kali ini aku merasa wajahku merah padam.

Entah ia memperhatikan mukaku yang kurasa semakin panas, tapi yang pasti semua kekonyolanku barusan terbayar tunai dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Terimakasih Killua"

Dia menyebut namaku! Membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Kukumpul semua keberanianku untuk menanyakan siapa dirinya.

"Ma…maaf.." kataku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya?"

"Ka..kalau boleh tau..si..siapa…." Kataku parau, mulut ini rasanya terkunci.

"Aku? Aah… Namaku Kurapika, dari kelas 9-B. Salam kenal ya". Ah rupanya ia kakak kelasku.

"I..iya.." jawabku masih malu-malu,

"Baik, aku duluan ya" katanya. Dia mulai melangkah lagi.

"Tu..tunggu kak, Mau kubantu?"

"Hehe..enggak usah Killua…" tapi aku malah merebut buku-buku di pangkuannya.

"Aku bisa kok kak…eegghhhh.." kataku menahan berat (lagi-lagi sok).

"Sini, aku bawakan setengahnya.."

Setelah membawakan buku dan memberesinya, ia menunduk hormat. "Terimakasih berkat Killua, urusanku jadi cepat selesai.."

"Eh! gak apa-apa kok kak! Kalau mau, besok aku bantu kakak lagi ya! Boleh kan kak?" ucapku dengan penuh harap.

Sayangnya ia terlihat lesu. "Eung…besok aku gak akan ke perpus..maaf ya"

"Ke..kenapa?" jawabku kecewa, yaaah

"Besok kan mulai aktif pemantapan..jadi ya.."

"Oh! Aku ngerti kok kak! " yaaah..lagi-lagi aku memotong kata-katanya." Tapi kakak kan bisa pas istirahat?" Dia tak menjawab, dia hanya membalas kelakuanku dengan senyuman.

"Aku duluan ya… sampai jumpa besok pagi." Kata Kurapika sambil berjalan mendahului aku. Lho? Kenapa ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?. Yaaaah….padahal tadi aku mau mengajaknya pulang bareng…. kok dia rasanya jaim banget ma aku sih? apa dia udah ilfil ma kelakuanku ya? Haaaaaaaaah aku gak ngerti perasaan cewe kayak gimana..

(=3=)

"Killuaaaa! "

PRAAAANG! Piring yang tengah kucuci tiba-tiba lepas dari genggamanku gara-gara jeritan dahsyat dari ibuku sendiri.

"Ya Tuhaan Killua! Kamu kemasukan apa? Kok kamu nyuci piring?"

"Yaelah ibu.. Aku kan sudah besar.."

"Bukan itu! Kamu itu kan Cowo! Masa cowo cuci piring! Biarkan Kalluto yang membereskan itu semua!"

"Biarin bu! Dia mulai belajar jadi banci sekarang mah!" tiba-tiba Kalluto nyeletuk.

"Diam kamu! Suatu saat kau akan jatuh cinta pada cowo yang jago cuci piring!"

"APA? Apa maksud kamu Killua?" Ibuku teriak eksotis lagi.

"Ibu kalo ngomong biasa aja kek, jangan pake TOA. Bu..aku kan sudah besar, masa seumur hidup aku gak pernah cuci piring? ingat Bu, di atas langit, masih ada langit lagi!. Kita jangan dulu puas dengan apa yang kita raih selama ini, kita harus mencoba apa yang menurut kita tidak masuk akal. Dunia ini bulat bu! Mungkin kita tidak akan selamanya berada di atas, mungkin kita akan berada di bawah.." (ceramah)

Mereka berdua diam membisu mendengar kata-kataku yang sangat puitis.

"Oh..Kalluto…kakakmu ini memang sedang sakit.." Ibuku terlihat sedih dan menutup mulutnya.

Kalluto menganggukan kepalanya,"Kakak baru mendapatkan hidayah dari yang Maha Esa. "

2 Detik kemudian.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku..!" aku melepaskan genggaman Kalluto di kedua tanganku

"Diam!" Kalluto membentakku.

"Apa hakmu membuatku begini hah?" ia berhasil membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Yaah siapa sih yang gak bakal kalah melawan adikku Kalluto, dia baru saja naik sabuk coklat dalam olahraga karate di sekolahnya.

"Killua, kau sedang sakit, tabah ya..," Ibuku terlihat sedih sekali. Apa sih, orang cuci piring aja dikira orang sakit, lebeh amat (gajauh beda ma anaknya). Aku pun diangkut oleh mereka berdua ke atas. Ke kamarku.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil membawaku ke tempat tidur .

"Istirahat yang benar! Besok kau belum boleh sekolah! Mengerti?" Ibuku seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan.

BLAM. Pintu tertutup keras.

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SAKIT! Kataku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Sayangnya mereka tidak bergeming. Cih!

Aku pun menulis catatan dengan huruf besar di buku diaryku sendiri. Dengan perasaan kesal, aku menulis:

JANGAN PERNAH BERPUISI DI DEPAN KELUARGAMU SENDIRI.

(=3=)

Setelah malam berlalu dengan cepat, aku telah sadar akan satu hal.

Aku gak boleh bolos heeey authooor! Nanti citraku hancur lagi sebagai cowo anti bolos ! Mau sms temen….

Malu sih bilangnya, _kagak punya pulsa._ Jiaaaaah orang kaya ternyata bokek pulsa juga.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Siapa? Masuk, tidak dikunci kok!" kataku pelan.

"Killua! kau sakit ya? " Gon membawa bingkisan besar dan menyimpannya di atas tempat tidurku

"Apa itu?" Tanya ku penasaran, segera saja kubuka bungkusan aneh itu.

"Lho? Kamu kok sakit tapi bisa lincah begitu? jangan..jangan…kau mau bolos ya?" Gon menyipitkan matanya.

"Sotoy! Enggak lah!"

"Lalu?"

"Ahhh! Aku tak mau membahasnya!"

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah.." Gon merebut kembali bungkusan yang kubuka setengahnya.

"Hei..! hei! Itu kan buatku!" kataku marah, aku mau merebut kembali bungkusan aneh itu.

"Tidak akan kuberikan sebelum kau cerita apa yang terjadi padamu.." Gon menyembunyikan bungkusan itu di balik punggungnya.

"Hm…baiklah, aku kemarin pulang sekolah. Lalu aku makan dan setelah selesai makan aku mencuci piringku sendiri.." aku sekarang memalingkan wajahku karena malu. "Setelah itu, ibuku dan Kalluto kaget akan kelakuanku yang tiba-tiba mencuci piring tak seperti biasanya, mereka mengira aku sedang sakit."

Kulirik Gon, tersirat di matanya ada perasaan kagum. _Bodoh_.

"Killua, memang kau sedang sakit.."

_Duh..kok Gon juga bilang seperti itu sih? Bukannya dimatanya ia kagum padaku?_

"Nah, sesuai dengan janjimu, " Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Mana..yang tadi?"

Gon memberikan bungkusan yang ia sembunyikan di balik tubuhnya, "Masakan dari Bibi Mito. Dijamin kau akan sembuh dengan cepat.."

"Apa sih? Sudah kubilang aku sedang tidak sakit! " kataku sambil dibuka bungkusan itu dengan perasaan tak sabar.

Aroma wangi pandan memenuhi wajahku saat kubuka bungkusan yang berisi bekal, isinya Nasi yang sepertinya masih hangat. _Wangi sekali.._

"Apa ini Gon? Sepertinya enak sekali.." kataku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senang saat akan mencobanya.

Kumakan nasi lembut dengan sendok (yaiyalah). Dimulutku rasa nasi itu meledak-ledak. Rasanya panas, gurih, dan lembut. Sangat lezat!

"Itu nasi _Liwet.._" Gon menjelaskan. "Asalnya aku mau membawamu bubur ayam, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bosan makan bubur terus."

"Aku tidak suka bubur! " Kataku sebal, "Kalau boleh, aku ingin makan ini setiap hari..! Bilang pada Bibi Mito, ya!"

"Iya..iya. " Gon melirik jam tangannya. "Gawat! Sudah jam segini! Killua! aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya!"

Aku masih asyik makan, jadi hanya mengangguk saja. Dan aku melambaikan tanganku pada Gon yang sudah berlari seperti angin puyuh.

(=3=)

Sendiri lagi. Huh! Bosan. Bungkusan yang Gon bawa untukku pun habis tak tersisa. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Oh iya!. OL, aah~

Saat aku keluar dari kamarku ternyata ada Goto yang sedang berjaga pas di balik pintu.

"Tuan, ada apa?"

"Aku bosan! Aku ingin OL saja"

"OL? Apa yang anda maksud Tuan?"

"Online..gitu aja gak tau.." Kataku memiringkan bibir.

"Maaf Tuan, tidak bisa." Goto menunduk .

"Kenapa?"

"Nyonya menyuruh Tuan untuk beristirahat selama 1 hari penuh. Dan hamba akan menjaga Tuan untuk 1 hari penuh."

"Menyebalkan!" kataku kesal dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba kurasakan mukaku hangat, aku jadi teringat _Kurapika_ lagi.

Lagi apa ya Dia sekarang di sekolah?

"Andai aku punya pulsa…andai aku punya pulsa…. " kataku memohon Do'a sendiri. "Oh ya! Menunggu Bintang jatuh saja!"

Lalu aku pun melihat langit putih nan bersih dengan muka yang penuh harap lewat jendela.

5 menit..

7 menit..

10 menit kemudian aku membenturkan kepalaku sendiri ke tembok.

"Killua, kau memang sedang sakit.." kataku sendiri. "Ini kan siang, mana ada bintang jatuh di siang hari, _Baka!" _ kataku gemas!

Akhirnya aku merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur lagi. Mencoba untuk benar-benar memulihkan pikiranku atau lebih singkatnya _mencoba untuk tidur._

Tapi mata ini tak bisa tertutup. Aku tak sabar menunggu besok. Aku rindu akan senyumannya. Aku rindu akan gerak-geriknya yang pemalu, meskipun jaim, tapi sikapnya tak dibuat-buat, Oh! Kurapikaa! Kau membuatku gilaaa!. Ku lirik jam di dinding, masih jam 1 siang. Masih lama untuk menunggu pagi lagi Cuma karena memikirkan dia, mataku semakin memberat dan membuat pandanganku menjadi gelap.

To be Continued…

* * *

><p>Halooooooo apa kabar?<p>

Ini fic 3 yang abnormal abis…. Waaah kacau, aku bikin fic yang ada nasi liwetnya, yang makannnya juga sang pangeran keluarga Zeoldyeck, sebenernya apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. ==".aneh sangat. Tapi ya…biarlah. Itu lah yang menjadi ciri khas saya *bletaak*.

apa lagi ada yang gak begitu nyambung ya? Killua tiba-tiba mencuci piring dan sok-sok puitis gitu.. maap..maap *spesial buat Killua FC* itu cuma humor-an sedikit, okey? *bahkan sama sekali gak lucu* (aku beneran nangis nih kalau ada yang bilang gitu). maklum saya bikinnya di malam hari, waktu setiap orang untuk tidur, saya malah bikin FF. ya..tak apalah .. *tak apalah apanya? ceritanya gak karuan tau!*

Yang jelas apa rindu kalian telah terobati dengan fic ke tiga dari saya ?*najis* XD saya kan udah agak jarang hadir disini (karena beban UN), halah , teruuus mohon maaf Killuanya di lebay-lebayin gitu.. agar ada humornya dikit Xp *perasaan gak deh*

Eh, maaf lagi ya kalau humornya garing.. *menyadari satu hal dan jongkok di pojok dengan aura hitam*

Oh ya, apa kalian merasa ada perbedaan gaya cerita saya yang dulu dengan yang sekarang? Makin bagus apa makin kacau? O.o kayaknya makin kacau deh..

eeeh! nama saya ganti lho! jadi "**UL-CHAN!**" (dulu **Aulz Chan Kuruta**) berhubung takut orang menyadari karakter yang saya masukan ke tokohnya di fic (Intinya takut banyak orang tau bahwa saya menceritakan mereka) nanti harga diriku mau di kemanakan?. *gak ada yang peduli*. Oh...ya udah... *BLACK:MODE:AUL*

Ada kritik/saran/pujian/makian ? **review ya! XD *kembali ceria!"  
><strong>

**Review! Review! Review!**

**ini tulisan biru-biru gitu tinggal di klik kok! ok? XD ******  
><strong>


	2. Bab 2 Don't Say Love!

"Eh! gak apa-apa kok kak! Kalau mau, besok aku bantu kakak lagi ya! Boleh kan kak?"

" Tapi kakak kan bisa ke perpus pas istirahat?"

"Kak, sebenarnya aku dari dulu suka sama…."

**My Precious Junior.**

**The HunterXHunter Fanfiction**

**Declaimer: Toshishiro Tagashi**

**Story by: Ul-Chan**

**Bab 2, DON'T SAY LOVE!**

**Kurapika POV**

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrghhhhh!"

Machi datang ke kamarku dengan tergesa-gesa "Ada apa Kurapika?"

Aku mengatur alur nafasku, "Aku..aku mimpi ada yang menyatakan suka padaku…"

"Kau ini aneh! Senang dong, kalau ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu!"

Aku segera membereskan tempat tidur, tapi nafasku masih memburu, "Senang apanya! Itu artinya aku gak akan konsen dengan pelajaran hari ini! Gimana dong!"

Machi hanya membuang nafas dan meninggalkanku pergi, "Sekali saja Kurapika, beri kesempatan orang lain untuk mendapatkan nilai 100.."

(=3=)

Apalah artinya jika seseorang terlahir pintar?

Dia akan kau musuhi? Atau kau ejek setiap langkah berjalannya? Selalu di cegat saat pulang atau pun saat ulangan untuk memberi mereka jawaban yang benar?.

Itulah yang yang terjadi padaku. Aku terlahir pintar? Enggak juga, aku cuma rajin saja. Bukankah ada pepatah mengatakan _**Rajin pangkal Pandai?**_ Itu lah keberuntungan yang selalu mengiringiku. Bukannya sombong, tapi setiap ulangan atau pun ada tugas yang diberikan aku selalu mendapat nilai 100. Tuh kan? Aku Pintar? Enggak! Aku cuma rajin, setiap malam aku selalu mengulangi pelajaran yang telah diberikan atau pun mempelajari pelajaran yang akan diberikan. Sehingga aku selalu siap dengan ulangan mendadak atau pun tugas yang sulit. Tapi sayang, teman-temanku memandang diriku sebelah mata, entah karena sikapku yang tertutup, tapi aku akui aku memang pendiam. Sehinga mereka menyangka aku sombong. Dan yang pasti _aku tak punya teman._

Temanku yang sejati hanyalah buku. Mereka diam, dan jika kita bosan, kita tinggal membacanya. Tempat favoritku Perpustakaan. Tempat itu sepi, bersih, dan ada musik klasik yang mengiringi jika kita belajar disana. Menyenangkan bukan?

Tapi sekarang perpustakaan bukan menjadi tempat favoritku lagi, gara-gara ada adik kelasku yang super-populer. Dia membuat cewek-cewek seangkatanku heboh mau di luar perpus atau pun di dalam perpus. Apa mereka buta? Jelas-jelas ada peraturan yang terpampang disana. Mana adik kelas itu tak mau keluar dari perpus, dia bisa saja tertidur dari istirahat pertama sampai pulang kalau Ibu pengurus perpus tak membangunkannya.

Sialnya, kemarin aku lah yang membangunkan dia. Bodoh, dia kira aku naksir dia? Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta buku eeh..dia malah menjabat tanganku sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. Ckckck..lucu juga sih saat mukanya memerah dan memegang bibirnya saat aku bilang dia _ngiler_, haha.

Ternyata adik kelas itu lah yang membuat aku tak karuan dari kemarin sampai hari ini, mukanya memang membuat para gadis klepek-klepek termasuk aku. Aku sampai tak bisa bernafas saat dia memegang tanganku. Apa lagi dia bilang dia akan membantuku di perpus. Tapi aku kan harus menjaga wibawaku sebagai seorang kakak kelas. Mana mungkin aku meminta bantuan seorang adik kelas yang super cakep. Bisa-bisa aku kena gossip dan bisa tak konsen pada pelajaran.

Seperti hari ini, aku memikirkan kata-katanya yang kemarin,

" _Tapi kakak kan bisa ke perpus pas istirahat?"_

Bodohnya aku malah bermimpi ia akan menembakku,

"_Kak, sebenarnya aku dari dulu suka sama…."_

Oh,, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Apa lagi Mimpi itu bunga tidur. Itu artinya aku memikirkan dia, dan berharap ia akan menembakku. _This is Dream..Kurapika_

Lagi pula jangan menilai seseorang dari tampangnya. Lihatlah hatinya. Bisa saja dengan ketampanan yang ia miliki ia bebas mengatur-ngatur cewek. Mana mau aku seperti itu. Pertamanya saja mungkin terasa manis, tapi lama kelamaan mulai terasa pahit.

Itu sebabnya aku agak anti dengan mahluk yang bernama cowok. Mereka menganggap kaum hawa itu boneka yang bisa mereka mainkan luar dan dalam. Enak saja, habis manis sepah dibuang. Memangnya kami ini permen karet yang pantas dibegitukan?

Munafik kalau aku bilang aku membenci cowok seluruhnya. Ada seorang cowok yang kusukai sejak dia masuk ke sekolahku. Cowok itu berkulit sawo matang. Aku paling suka saat dia tersenyum , dia jadi keren sekali. Beruntungnya asramaku berdekatan dengan rumahnya.

"Aku duluan semua!" Salamku pada teman-teman asramaku setelah aku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Dengan cepat aku keluar pintu asrama dan lihatlah apa yang ada di depanku.

Orang yang aku sukai ternyata sedang melewati gedung asramaku.

Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba agak mengering. Sulit mengatakan _Halo. _Uuh. Bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengannya nih. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa melempar senyum saja. Agak hambar lagi. Aah..aku memang pemalu. T.T

"Halo juga, Kak" balasnya dengan senyuman yang bisa menghangatkan pipiku.

_Eh_? kok dia bisa tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku? "Ha..halo juga.." kataku sedikit _Nervous. _Ah, mungkin ia tau dari gerak-gerikku tadi. Kataku di dalam hati, _sweatdrop ._"Berangkat sekolah?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Enggak, mau bolos. Hehe..iyalah..mau apa lagi. Kita kan seragam-an." Dia senyum lagi.

_Ukh..tolong hentikan senyuman manis itu._

"Ehehehe…" kataku sambil garuk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal. _Aduh, aku salah tingkah._ "Eh, kita belum begitu kenal kan?"

"Iya, aku Gon Freecs, panggil aku Gon saja. Aku kelas 8-A, kamu?"

"Aku Kurapika Kuruta, panggil Kurapika saja. Kelas 9-B. Salam ke_" sebelum aku melanjutkan ucapanku, ia terlihat sangat _syok._

"Ke..kelas 9?" Terlihat matanya membesar.

"Eh, iya..a..ada apa?" jawabku takut.

"Enggak..kok kak.."

Lalu..

"Maaf! Tadi saya bilang 'Kamu' ke kakak!" Ia membungkuk,

"Eh? untuk apa ? tidak usah.. hehe. "

"Be..benarkah?" kini matanya ber-_sparkle-sparkle _#basagadogado.

"Iya..soalnya aku merasa kalau wajahku ini _baby-face_ kan?" kataku narsis.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

DUEEEENG…

Gurauanku sama sekali tidak lucu… *_terrible*_

"Ma..maaf, garing ya?" kataku agak _down._

"Hihi.., kakak lucu!" katanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hah….?"

"Baru pertama kali aku bertemu kakak kelas yang pintar bercanda!" Katanya sambil memegang perutnya.

Oke…Dia tertawa bukan pada tempatnya.

"Eh, aku…tidak mengerti kenapa kau tertawa.."

Ia berhenti dari tertawanya . "Sudahlah Kak, nanti kalau dipikirin terus kakak bisa gila lho..". Lalu ia menyodorkan tangannya. "Ayo..Kita menyebrang.."

Tak terasa kami berdua berjalan dan sudah sampai di tempat penyebrangan. "Eh..apa?" tanyaku bego saat ia menyodorkan tangannya.

"Pegangan…" jawabnya dengan muka polos.

"Tak usah.." kataku dengan muka yang mulai menghangat lagi. _Dia mengajakku untuk berpegangan tangan?_ _Calm.. Kurapika….jangan dulu ge-er._

Tak disangka ia menyabet tanganku dengan cepat, lalu menarikku untuk menyebrang. "Aku tau kok..kakak gak bisa nyebrang,"

"Hee..? I..iya.."

Kami pun menyebrang dengan posisi ia memengang tanganku.

Muka ku menghangat lagi.

"Te..terimakasih.." ucapku gemetar dan segera melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Maaf kak, aku tidak sopan.."

"Tidak..tidak…tidak usah minta maaf. Eung..aku duluan ke sekolah ya..aku belum mengerjakan pe-er..hehe" kataku berlari secepat kilat, "Terimakasih ya tadi!" kataku sambil berlari.

"Ia..sama-sama kak.." katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku pun meninggalkan Gon dengan cepat, rasanya mukaku sudah tidak karuan warnanya. Rasa malu, senang, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

DUK!

Eh? suara apa itu?

"OI! KALAU JALAN HATI-HATI DONG!" kata seorang pria yang sepertinya baru saja aku tabrak.

"Ma..maaf.." jawabku sambil agak gemetar, takut. Tubuhnya besar sekali, seperti beruang.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku beruang?" kata pria bertubuh besar itu mengepalkan tangannya dan siap menonjokku.

Kenapa semua orang bisa tau pikiranku sih? Menyebalkan. Aku menyilangkan tanganku untuk melindungi wajahku.

Lho? Mana tonjokannya? Kok gak ada?

"Tidak baik memukul seorang perempuan, Kak." Ucap seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal. Dia menahan tonjokan maut itu dengan tangan kirinya.

_Killua._ Rambutnya yang berwarna perak itu agak silau karena terkena sinar matahari. Tubuhnya tegap tinggi dan hampir bisa setinggi denganku.

"Pagi Kak Kurapika, kau baik-bak saja?" sapa-nya.

"Baik, anu…Terimakasih Killua, kau kenal Dia?"

"Sama-sama," Killua pun melepaskan tangan orang besar itu. "Ya..dia Kakak-ku , Miluki"

"Killua! Minggir! Biarkan aku menonjok perempuan tak berguna itu!" orang yang bernama Miluki itu terus saja meneror ku.

"Tidak boleh, kalau kau berani menyentuhnya kau tidak akan bahagia dengan mainan-mainan bodohmu.." tiba-tiba saja Killua memasang mata yang agak mengerikan.

Dia menelan ludah, "Harusnya kau bersyukur kau diperbolehkan sekolah hari ini, dan itu semua karena aku tau!"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tau.." katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Pulanglah..kau hanya membuatku malu disini.."

"Cih! Akan kubuat kau menyesal Killua..lihat saja nanti" Kakak Killua itu beranjak pergi. Aku cuma bisa melongo.

Killua pun sekarang memandang ke arahku. "Kakak..ayo kita masuk ke sekolah.."

Aku mengangguk. _Aduh..pelajarannya belum mulai tapi aku sudah cape duluan.._

"Kak, ini.." ia menyodorkan minuman isotonic padaku dari tasnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ini…minumlah, aku tau Kakak cape.." jawabnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

Aku muak,

"Sebelum itu, aku boleh tanya kan, Killua?"

"Tentu." Katanya sambil minum minuman yang tadi ia sodorkan padaku.

"Kenapa semua orang bisa tau semua hal yang ada di pikiranku sih?" Tanya tak sabar. Hari ini aku benar-benar merasa kesabaranku sudah habis.

Ia malah menyerahkan minumannya padaku. Menyuruhku untuk meminumnya. "Minum dulu , Kak."

"Tidak, sebelum aku tau jawaban dari mu."

Tiba-tiba ia memegang bibirku dengan tatapan mata yang tidak menyenangkan. "Lain kali, saat batin Kakak bicara, jaga selalu bibir ini agar tidak bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di hati Kakak"

Glek! Aku baru tau..

"Nah, Kakak sudah janji kan?" sekarang ia menunjuk botol minuman isotonic-nya.

Aku pun meminum itu, yaaah…lumayan gratis. Hehehe.

Lalu ia pun menunjukan bibirnya.

"Apa?" kataku sambil memegang bibirku. "Apa ada sesuatu yang menempel di bibirku?"

"Bukan, " katanya tersenyum nakal. "Kakak dapat ciuman tak langsung dariku"

Aku teringat minuman ini,

GYAAAA! MINUMAN PEMBAWA SIAL!

(=3=)

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Pelajaran yang membosankan pun berakhir. Saatnya pulang. Dan Itu artinya satu pertanda bagiku.

_Datanglah ke perpustakaan, pangeran berambut putih sedang menunggumu._

Oh ya? Masa?

Masa bodo deh. Yang pasti aku harus segera ke perpustakaan kalau tidak..

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

"**Panggilan kepada Kurapika Kuruta kelas 9-B harap segera ke Perpustakaan"**

Tuh kan, aku udah di panggil duluan. Payah. Dengan langkah yang lemas aku masuk ke perpus. Apa penderitaanku belum berakhir? Tadi pagi aku sudah merasakan berbagai macam rasa. Dan sekarang rasanya aku harus menderita berbagai rasa lagi. Aku membuang nafas.

Ternyata pangeran itu sudah ada di dalam perpus, dan bercengkrama riang dengan ibu pengurus perpus. Wow dia merebut posisiku rupanya. Aku mulai bosan melihatnya. Apa lagi saat ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"_Kakak dapat ciuman tak langsung dariku.."_

Grrrrr…. Mau dikemanakan harga diriku. Orang ini memang orang jahat.

"Kurapika, dia datang." Sapa pengurus perpus padaku.

"Kakak.." sambut Killua padaku. Ia melambaikan tangannya. Aku cukup tersenyum,

"Ada apa?" jawabku sok cool. Semoga aku terlihat judes biar adik kelas ini benci padaku. _Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!_

"Hari ini ibu rapat. Kebetulan Killua mau menjadi pengurus perpus juga sepertimu. Ibu harap sekarang karena kalian pulang sekolah lebih cepat. Tolong bereskan buku-buku seperti biasa ya Kurapika. Kuncinya ada di Killua. Kalian tolong bersihkan ruangan ini ya. "

"Sebentar bu! Jadi ibu menyuruh aku dan.." mataku melirik ke adik kelas yang bertampang polos itu dan berkata pelan …..dia?"

"Ya.." ibu itu berbisik ke telingaku , "_Ini kesempatan yang bagus lho Kurapika..suit..suit…ibu do'akan!_"

Do'a kan apanya_?_ Bantinku tak rela.

"Kunci ada di Killua, ibu mau keluar dulu.." ibu keluar sambil mengambil tasnya. Sepertinya ia tak akan kembali ke ruangan ini

Ibu mau kemanaaaaaaaaa? Jangan tinggalkan akuuu! Batinku terus berteriak.

Mulutku hanya bisa menganga. Tak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun. Mesipun aku pulang cepat, tapi aku kan masih ada pelajaran! Masih ada pemantapan! Mana dibiarin berdua ma dia..nanti kalau aku _di gimana-gimana_in gimana? Aku gak terlalu kenal ma dia! Oke.._Negative thinking._

"Kakak kok bengong sih" tangannya mencolek bahuku.

"Hah? Eh?" kataku kaget. "A..apa?"

"Kakak pucat…" Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku.

"UWAAAA!" dengan reflek aku mendorong tubuhya sampai ia hampir jatuh. "Ma..maaf!" aku segera mengendalikan emosi tubuhku.

_Tadi dia mau apa…tadi dia mau apa…_

_Tenangkan dirimu Kurapika.. tenang..tenang._

"Maaf kan aku..tadi e..Refleks, maaf.." aku membantu dia berdiri. _Stay cool Kurapika._

"Enggak apa-apa kok kak.. justru aku lah yang harus minta maaf, sampai kakak kaget begitu."

"Killua…" kataku mengambil nafas. "A..aku masih ada pelajaran dan..A..ada pemantapan jadi aku entah bisa apa enggak membantumu membereskan tempat ini.. jadi em..daah" Kataku sambil melangkah mundur.

"Kak…" dia menghampiriku. _Mau apa lagi sekarang? Aku harus mempercepat langkahku untuk keluar dari tempat ini.._

"AWAS!" Dia berteriak, aku malah semakin panik, mau lari tapi ternyata kaki kananku tersandung kabel radio.

Aku menutup mata, rasanya ada yang menindih tubuhku, dan rasanya aku tiduran di lantai. Aku tak berani membuka mata. Tapi ada sorak-sorak yang sepertinya menyuraki saat aku jatuh.

"Kyaaa! Dia menindihnya!"

"Andai yang jatuh itu aku!"

"Besok aku akan jatuh disitu! Penjaga baru kan dia!"

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa!"

"JANGAN BERISIK! KALIAN INI BISA DIAM GAK SIH!" ku dengar suara Killua memarahi mereka.

Dengan gemetar aku membuka mata, kulihat Killua menindihku. Mukanya tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi dengan muka ku.

"Kak, kau baik-baik saja?"

OH MY GOD.

COBAAN APA YANG TENGAH KUHADAPI

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, tapi..aku kehabisan suara ku. Mukaku semakin lama semakin hangat.

"Kakak…maaf, sakit ya aku tindih?" ia langsung bangun. Aku masih tak bisa percaya apa yang tengah terjadi padaku. Ia memijit-mijit kaki-ku.

"Aku mau peringatkan kakak tadi ada kabel radio dibelakang kaki kakak, tapi kakak malah mau lari dan.." ia menatap wajahku yang masih kaget. Lalu ia menghampiri segerombolan cewek-cewek yang berteriak tadi.

"Maafkan aku atas perkataanku tadi, bisa kah kalian meminta ijin ke wali kelas 9-B bahwa anak didiknya yang bernama Kurapika Kuruta sakit? Jadi ia tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, dan tak bisa mengikuti pemantapan" Killua lalu tersenyum.

"Kumohon..kalau kalian mau menyampaikannya, aku akan memberikan no ponselku.." katanya lagi.

Terdengarlah suara derap langkah cewe-cewe yang langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara.

Hebat. Cuma di iming-iming no ponselnya saja, 1000 cewek siap mengikuti segala perintahnya. _Menakutkan._

Killua menutup jendela perpus dan menutupnya dengan gorden. Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah. Saatnya perpustakaan untuk tutup. Lalu ia mengunci pintu.

_Cuma berdua Kurapika…_

"Kakak?" Dia memecah keheningan. Aku..aku harus bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Mana latihan Karate mu Kuraaa…ayoo kau pasti menang. Mukaku sepertinya sudah pucat pasi.

"Kenapa Kakak diam saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan saja Kak,"

"Tidak-tidak…tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" Kataku gak karuan.

Killua pun memegang kakiku keras.

"Aw!" aku berteriak, rasanya sakit. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Kakak, bibirmu berdarah. Tidak baik menggigit bibir sampai berdarah seperti itu kak, sepertinya batin kakak mengucapkan sesuatu.." katanya mulai nakal.

"Tidak, Killua aku ingin pulang..tolong, biarkan aku keluar."

"Tidak bisa, Bu guru perpustakaan menyuruh kita memberekan tempat ini."

"Killua..apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sakit gara-gara terjatuh tadi?"

"Nah, akhirnya kakak ngaku juga ada yang sakit, sakit apanya kak?"

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. "Baik..baik, aku sakit kaki-ku yang tadi kau tindih, apa kau puas Killua?"

"Hm..lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Kakak kelasku yang terluka ini?" ia mengangkat daguku. "Apa aku rawat dulu saja,ya?"

"Terserah" kataku kehilangan kendali. Aku benar-benar marah.

"Kakak jangan jawab dengan pose yang dingin seperti itu..nanti aku hangatkan lho..hehe"

"Terserah"

"Kakak ngambek ya..?" dia nyengir.

"Kalau tau, gausah nanya.."

"Kakak ngambeknya serem deh.."

"…..."

"Oke..oke…aku akan rawat Kakak di rumahku. Mau kan?" ia mengusap rambutku. "Tidak boleh menolak. Kakak kan tadi bilang terserah aku untuk melakukan apa saja kan?" belum puas, dia membisikan kata yang membuatku ketakutan.

"_Dirumahku,kita akan bersenang-senang berdua.."_

HAH? SENANG-SENANG? BERDUA? Pikirku ngeri.

KENAPA AKU SIAL TERUS KALAU DEKAT DIAAA! Batinku menolak. Lalu aku terbayang-bayang sesuatu yang rasanya tidak pantas.

"Enggak mau!" kataku kataku geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak boleh '_tidak mau'_ Kakak bilang tadi terserah.." jawabnya sambil merapikan perpustakaan, "Aku sudah merapikan buku-buku dan juga aku akan membersihkan tempat ini. Kakak harusnya senang sekarang tugas Kakak dikerjakan olehku.."

SIAPA YANG BUAT AKU BEGINI? KAU KAN KILLUA! batinku terus berteriak.

"Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini kepadaku Killua? Apa salahku? Apa kau puas melihat aku tidak karuan begini hah?"

"Hah? Apa kakak merasa aku ini _Orang Jahat?, _sebenarnya aku hanya ingin dekat dengan Kakak saja_"_ elak Killua. Ia sekarang menyapu ruangan ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin dekat denganku? Aku tak punya kelebihan apa-pun! Aku tidak cantik! Aku tidak kaya! Dan aku tidak punya orang tua!" kataku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya aku akan menangis.

Killua menjatuhkan sapunya,lalu dia memelukku erat.

"Segala hal yang terjadi hari ini, lupakanlah..dan kalau aku bertindak salah di mata Kakak, aku minta maaf. Semua itu karena aku ingin dekat dengan Kakak, dan aku ingin tau segala hal tentang Kakak.."

"Tapi..kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..! Aku tidak butuh pelukanmu!"

"Kalau ingin mengangis.. menangislah, " ia malah memelukku lebih erat.

"_Aku…melakukan semuanya karena aku suka pada Kakak. Sekarang Kakak puas?" _ bisiknya di telingaku.

Jatungku berdebar lebih cepat.

Tolong hentikan! Hentikan rasa ini! Jauhkan dia dari pandanganku! Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan denyutan jantung yang semakin kencang ini..

To be Continued..

* * *

><p>Noooo! Ceritanya makin kacau..<p>

Maaf..maaf…

Sebenarnya garis besarnya aku lagi nyeritain pengalamanku di SMP.. *halah*

Ada adik kelas yang naksir aku…dan aku gak tau harus terima dia apa enggak *lha kok curhat sih* #banting

Yaaa….gitu deh…jadi malu nyeritainnya juga :p *siapa juga yang mau tau*

#ABAIKAN

Btw, Bab 2 ini rasanya cocok ga ma tittle-nya ya? Kayaknysa pertamanya aja yang agak gaje.. XDD Tadinya mau nyeritain Killua yang langsung nembak Kurapika pas lagi berangkat sekolah, tapi aku kehilangan alur ceritanya..jadi ya…apa boleh buat aku ganti aja deh.. =="

* * *

><p>BALESAN REPIUUU~~ XDD<p>

**Aiko Enma: **siaaaap! saya ini sudah update secepat-cepatnya.. XD. Makasih dah repiu ya..boleh minta repiu lagi? /-PLAK!

**Uchiha Kurapika: **tentu~ suka pairing KillXKura ya? iyaa... insya Allah..kalau langsung ada ide aku update secepat-cepatnya. XD. maksih ya..udah repiu, boleh minta di-repiu-in lagi? /-DOR

**Airin Aizawa: **hehehe..maksih.. XD. iya...bakalan aku update.. XD. makasih ya atas repiu-an-nya. nanti tolong di-repiu-in lagi *minta di keroyokin rame-rame* XD

* * *

><p>Ada komenkritik/pujian/ide/usul/makian/atau apa lah..?

**Review ya! 8D**

**CLICK HERE**

**Ini nih..yang biru-biru..klik aja ya! XD dan tuliskan pendapatmu tentang fic gaje-abal-luarbiasa ini! XDD**


End file.
